The fate
by daniE11
Summary: Kim and Jack spend a day together at Seafords annual fate. What will happen that will change their friendship? A quick one shot. ENJOY xx


**The fate**

Jack and Kim have been best friends for God knows how long. They know almost every detail about each other and would practically hang out with each other everyday! Everyone knew that they liked each other but both are too stubborn to admit it to themselves and each other.

It was a warm day in Seaford. The sun was up and there wasn't a cloud to be seen in the sky. Perfect weather one would say. Jack had just woken up and had taken a shower. He looked outside his window and noticed the beautiful day and instantly thought of spending the day with Kim.

"Hey Kim, you got anything planned for today?" Jack asked Kim on the phone.

"No, what did you have in mind?" Kim replied, smiling to herself because Jack had already called her at 10 in the morning obviously thinking of her.

"Well, we could spend the day down at the pier. They are holding markets and have small carnival rides down there. Only $10 a head." Jack said.

"Awesome that sounds fun. Are we gunna invite the guys?" Kim asked hoping Jack would say no.

"Well Jerry told me that he and Mika are having a double date with Milton and Julie at around 6 and you know Jerry would take the whole day deciding what outfit is swag enough for him to wear. Plus Eddie is still overseas with his parents. So I guess it's just me and you." Jack said hoping that Kim would be ok with spending the day with him alone.

"Ok, that's fine. What time did you want to go?" Kim asked smiling.

"Um... I could pick you up in about 30 minutes. Will you be ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that's enough time to get ready. So I'll see you in half a hour then." Kim said.

"Yep, cya then." Jack said hanging up the phone.

Kim hopped in the shower and quickly bathed herself. She chose to wear her short denim shorts with a pink and white low back singlet. She put on some simple earrings and necklace and sprayed what she knew to be Jack's favourite perfume. She knew this because Jack had told her that he loved the fruity smell of her when she was wearing it. She brushed her hair and let her curls go loose before putting on her converses and eating an apple. As she was watching TV she heard her door bell ring and knew it was Jack.

"BYE MUM. I'm leaving now!" Kim yelled to her mum.

"Ok sweetie have fun." Kim's mum replied.

Kim opened the door and saw the familiar brunette in front of her. He was wearing his usual skater jeans with black high tops and a light blue t-shirt.

"Hey Kim. You look nice. You ready to go?" Jack asked smiling at her.

"Thanks. Yep let's go." Kim grabbed her purse and closed the door behind her. She then followed Jack to his car.

Jack, being the gentleman he is, opened the passenger door for Kim.

"Thanks Jack." Kim said smiling at him.

"No worries." Jack said back, returning the smile.

Jack hopped into the car and they drove off.

"Mmm Kim are you wearing that pink grapefruit perfume I love?" Jack asked smelling the air.

"Yep, smells great ha!" Kim replied.

"Yeah. I think it is my favourite fragrance. HAHA." Jack said chuckling to himself.

Within 10 minutes Jack and Kim had arrived at the pier. Jack found a parking and parked the car in it. The two got out of the car and headed for the entrance.

"Hello, welcome to Seaford's annual fate. $10 per head please." The carny said to the both of them.

"Here you go." The pair said handing the man each $10.

"Thank-you. Enjoy the fate!" The carny said granting them entrance.

Kim and Jack entered the gates and they both noticed how bubbly the atmosphere was. Kids were running around with paint on their faces, cotton candy was being eaten and screaming from the rides could be heard. It defiantly felt like a carnival.

"Ok, so what do you want to do first?" Kim asked.

"Do you want to go on some rides?" Jack asked looking at Kim.

"Um, ok, but can we not go on the scary rides. You know how I'm like with roller coasters and really tall rides." Kim said looking towards the huge rides.

"Yeah sure, we could start off with the flying chairs." Jack suggested.

"I think I can stomach that." Kim said chuckling.

The pair started off on the flying chairs and went on some more rides.

"Woah, now that ride was awesome!" Jack panted coming off the spider.

"Yeah that was so fun! Did you see the man in the red shirt scream his head off. It was hilarious." Kim said laughing.

"HAHA yeah, he was screaming louder than the little girl!" Jack said. "Hey, you wanna grab some food, I'm kinda hungry?"

"Yeah sure, I'm hungry too. Plus it is already 1 O'clock. It's usually when I have my lunch." Kim replied.

"OK, so where do you wanna go?" Jack asked Kim.

"Um, what about Mad Mex. Remember the time we all went before. The food was amazing." Kim said.

"Yeah let's go eat there.'

The two walked over to Mad Mex and found seats to eat their food on.

"Kim, do you want to mind these seats and I'll order the food?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, sure. Could you get me some cheesy nachos with a sprite please." Kim told Jack handing him a $20 note.

"Yeah sure. Don't worry about it I'll pay for your food." Jack said pushing Kim's out stretched arm away from him.

"No, it's ok you don't have to pay for my food. I have enough money." Kim said pushing her arm back towards Jack.

"No, Kim it's ok. Besides it would be easier for me to pay for both our meals anyway." Jack said.

"Oh, alright then. Thanks Jack." Kim said kissing Jack on the cheek.

"It's alright." Jack said blushing slightly.

About 10 minutes later Jack came with the food and drinks and the pair begun eating.

"MM this burrito is so good. How's your nachos?" Jack asked.

"MM mine is also good. I love Mad Mex!" Kim answered devouring her food.

As the two finished they picked up their rubbish and placed it in the bin. The two then decided to go look at some of the markets. The markets sold jewelry, clothing, novelty items and other little knick knacks. The pair walked around examining all the items.

"Wow Kim, look at those num chucks!" Jack said walking towards them.

The two glanced at the num chucks and admired it's detailed artworks. As Jack was inspecting the num chucks Kim walked over to a small tent with pieces of jewelry for sale. She looked through the jewelry until she came across a pair of pearl studded earrings for $20. She picked them up and examined them closely. They were stunning Kim thought but were a little too expensive. She placed them back down and turned around to see none other than Jack. Kim jumped once she saw him as it did scare her a little bit.

"Geez Jack, you scared me." Kim said placing her hand to her heart.

"Oh sorry Kim. So are you gunna buy those earrings?" Jack asked.

"Nah, they're too expensive." Kim sad a little sadly.

"Well, do you want me to buy them for you, I brought enough money?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack, you don't have to do that for me. Besides I don't really want them anyway." Kim lied.

"Well alright. Well let's keep walking around then." Jack said.

The two walked over towards the wharf and looked out towards the ocean. The water glistened in the suns rays and if you looked out far enough you could see dolphins.

"Kim, look out towards the back, you can see dolphins." Jack said pointing out his finger.

"Oh my gosh, they are beautiful." Kim said while taking out her phone and taking a picture.

In Kim's peripheral vision towards her right she could see a photo booth some distance away.

"Hey Jack, look over there. It's a photo booth. Remember those photos we took like months ago in one." Kim said extending her finger towards the booth.

"Oh yeah, the ones where I gave you a wet willy and you gave me a black eye." Jack said while chuckling. (CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT EPISODE THAT'S FROM?)

"HAHA yeah I remember that. Do you wanna take some more photos?" Kim asked.

"Yeah sure." Jack replied.

The two walked over towards the booth. Jack drew the curtain apart and let Kim go through. He then walked in himself and sat next to Kim in front of the screen. Jack then placed a $5 bill in the slot and the screen turned on.

"OK, so do you want to have a background?" Kim asked Jack, scrolling through the options.

"Um, maybe just a simple one so it doesn't drown out our faces." Jack suggested.

"OK, what about this one." Kim said, pointing to a simple red background.

"Perfect!" Jack exclaimed and clicked the background.

The screen then turned red and showed both of their faces. Jack then placed his arm around Kim's shoulder and they both smiled.

CLICK.

Then they took a silly picture with both their tongues poked out.

CLICK.

Next Jack put his arm up and flexed it while giving a proud face. Kim then placed her hands over her mouth and did a sort of gasped look.

CLICK.

After that the two both did a pouting face with the peace sign.

CLICK.

The two chuckled at how silly they both looked.

"OK two more." Kim said.

Jack nodded and thought of some other poses to do.

"Let's do a stupid pose." Jack said.

"HAHA ok." Kim said laughing.

The two pulled their most hysterical faces.

CLICK.

"OMG Jack you look so retarded in that picture." Kim said laughing.

"Hey you don't look like a princess yourself." Jack said chuckling.

"Ok last one." Kim said.

"I know what it can be." Jack said smiling to himself.

He then turned himself around to face Kim head on. He leaned in and found Kim's lips. Kim realised what he was doing and kissed him back.

CLICK.

The two pulled away from each other.

"Sorry Kim, I couldn't help myself any longer." Jack said.

"Don't be sorry. To tell you the truth I've wanted you to do that for so long." Kim said pulling out a rye smile.

"Well you don't have to wait any longer."

And with that Jack connected his lips to hers once again. But this time it was more passionate. The kiss lasted for about 20 seconds before they both pulled apart.

"Say, why don't we continue this outside." Jack said, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, I agree." Kim said taking Jacks hand and leading them outside.

The two pulled the strip of photos out from the machine and observed them.

"My favourite is definitely the last one." Jack said.

"Yeah, mine too." Kim said biting her lip.

The two walked along until they reached the ride section again.

"Jack, do you want to go on the ferris wheel?" Kim asked looking at him.

"Of course, I would go anywhere with you Kim." Jack said.

Kim blushed and the two got into a cart and flew up to the top.

"Kim, I forgot to ask you. Do you want to go out with me?" Jack asked still holding Kim's hand.

"YES, 100 times YES!" Kim exclaimed.

"Oh, Kim I forgot to tell you. I bought this earrings for you when you were in the bathroom." Jack said taking the earrings out of his pocket.

"Jack, you didn't have to buy them for me." Kim said looking at the earrings in his hand.

"Yes, but a beautiful girls needs a beautiful set of earrings to compliment her face." Jack said starring at the beauty in front of him.

Kim then dove onto Jack and kissed him as hard as she could.

The cart went back down and the carny murmured, "young love" before the cart went back up again. The two continued to kiss before pulling apart. Jack pulled Kim into an embrace. Kim noticed that Jack's skin was hot and she could feel his heart beat quite quickly. Once the two got off the cart, they decided to head home and spend the rest of the day together at each others houses. They could be anywhere together and it would be perfect. As long as they were both in each others company.


End file.
